


Welcome to Stars Hollow

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton as Lorelai Gilmore, Coffee Addictions, Eliza Schuyler as Christopher Hayden, George Washington as Emily Gilmore, Gilmore Girls AU, Hercules Mulligan as Sookie St.James, I just love John Laurens so much, John Laurens as Luke Danes, John is a Saint, Lafayette as Michel Gerard, M/M, Martha Washington as Richard Gilmore, Martha is chill, Multiple chapters, Other, Phillip Hamilton as Rory Gilmore, The Washingtons are Alexander's Adoptive Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a little Conneticut town called Stars Hollow lives a family of two- A father and a son. The son, sixteen with dreams of attending Columbia University. The father, a man working as executive manager at the Independence Inn in town, not much older than his son with dreams of opening his own inn someday.  
They survive on coffee and burgers supplied by the attractive resturant owner John Laurens and live paycheck to paycheck. Needless to say, when Phillip is acceoted into the prestigious Liberty Prepatory School they cannot afford the tuition, so Alexander must swallow his pride and ask his parents to pay for Phillip's education. They agree with no strings attatched save for one condition-they attend a family dinner each friday night.
 
A Hamilton/ Gilmore Girls AU following the lives of our favorite Hamilton boys in Stars Hollow following the plot of the show Gilmore Girls.





	

In a small Connecticut Connecticut town there's a house. In this house there's a family. In this family there lives a young father and his boy Phillip. The father, named Alexander, would do anything for his son, including dropping everything that his future could possibly bring to raise the child that his high school girlfriend had given birth to when they were both still at the young age of 17.

So there he had been, a very young father with no one to lean on in a new town where he knew nobody. But people were kind and soon accepted him into their close community, even assisting him by providing him a job and by extension, shelter for him and Phillip.

The first few months had been the most difficult what with Alexander working while taking care of his newborn son. Phillip wasn't easy to take care of. He cried often and loudly, only taking breaks for naps and a bottle every once in a while. Of course, Alexander had had help whenever he was working at the Inn just outside of town.

Alexander was proud of Phillip, more than proud, really. Phillip was a light in Alexander's world, a hope for the future. Phillip was studious, gifted,passionate, everything Alexander had wanted any children he ever had to be. 

The town loved Phillip and took almost as much pride in him as his father. 

So much had been planned for Phillip. He would go to Columbia University when he graduated. Phillip would one day run the entirety of Manhattan and maybe one day become president. 

Except for the Columbia thing, that's not exactly what Phillip wanted to do. You see, Phillip really wanted to write. Poetry to be exact. He told his father this when he was still at the young age of nine. Surprisingly enough, Alexander took it very well. His son's wishes were much more important than his own plans for himself. 

The Hamilton house was never dull for both Alexander had loud, eccentric personalities that drove newcomers and strangers insane. Alexander had a love for annoying others that nobody else understood, while Phillip held a knack for people, easily charming them into liking him. 

The Hamilton's lives were good, but changes were coming to Stars Hollow and their worlds would never be the same.


End file.
